


【圭云】小兔子坏掉了

by huapo



Category: Superjunior - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huapo/pseuds/huapo
Summary: 不要细究逻辑，只想搞个车🙉🙉
Relationships: 圭云
Kudos: 9





	【圭云】小兔子坏掉了

**Author's Note:**

> 不要细究逻辑，只想搞个车🙉🙉

该怎么形容这个房间呢，墙壁被刷成了梦幻的粉蓝色，厚厚的白色地毯上堆满了毛绒玩具，而最大的一个玩具熊足有三米高，被摆成坐姿放在了墙角，房间正中央是一个公主床，正对着的是一面巨大的投影。  
而投影上正在播放的内容，却透着和房间风格完全不同的诡异和涩情。

【啊……啊哈……咕噜……啊……】

啪嗒。  
打火机的火光在昏暗的房间里一闪而过，曺圭贤坐在地毯上舒展了一下长腿，惬意地吸着烟打量着被铐在床栏杆上的人。  
精致的小脸不过巴掌大，看不出已经将近三十的年纪，男人留着黑色的短发，一双凛冽的凤眼藏在额发下，不过此时已经染了几分无法自控的绯红，他脸上满是愤怒、羞赧和不甘，紧咬着唇不肯发出丝毫声音。  
身上的白衬衫过于宽大了些，遮住了他跪坐时的一截大腿，投影停在没声音的画面时，还能听到房间里传来的奇怪嗡嗡声。  
曺圭贤把手中的开关轻轻一按，床上的男子猛地弓了腰，手臂却又被手铐拽了回去，发出叮当的响声。

“曺圭贤，有……有本事你杀了我。”  
曺圭贤把烟按灭，坐到了床上，爱怜着抚摸眼前男人被汗水浸湿的额发。  
“所以钟云哥不见他也无所谓吗？”  
金钟云猛地抬头看他，眼中忽现的惊讶和思念一下子刺痛了眼前人，仿佛刚才那烟头好像直接在心脏上捻了捻。  
曺圭贤猛地把开关开到最大档，金钟云控制不住发出一声呻吟，整个身子往后仰去，又是一阵链锁的声音。  
乳白色的液体飞溅到带着花边的床单上，曺圭贤伸手弹了弹金钟云的性器，感受到金钟云的颤抖好整以暇地问他，“钟云哥，电影好看吗？”  
说完不等金钟云回答，他放了个抱枕在身后，靠着床把注意力集中在投影上。

视频里的内容明显是在这个房间拍摄的，主人公也正是被拷起来的金钟云，只不过在视频里，没有锁链和手铐，房间里挂了许多星星灯，一派童趣。  
金钟云穿着内裤和一件白色的无袖背心跨坐在床上，他怀里抱着一个小熊，身下还骑着一个小熊，正反反复复地进行着骑跨的动作。  
“主人，我好像坏掉了……”  
金钟云可怜兮兮地看着镜头，眼睛红红的，还因为异样的感觉是不是无意识地咬一下唇，从下往上看他，明明媚到极致，可他脸上却又是一副孩童般的纯稚，似乎完全不明白他到底在做什么。  
“这不是好好的吗，哪里坏掉了？”  
“钟云前面痛……”  
金钟云语气中带了委屈和祈求，眼睛也一下子盈满了雾气。  
“让我看看哪里痛好吗？”  
于是金钟云从小熊上下来，对着曺圭贤坐下，把内裤脱到膝弯，腿弯成M型，把自己最隐秘的部位彻彻底底暴露在摄像机下。  
“这里好胀，好奇怪……啊……”  
金钟云摸着自己的性器，不小心发出一声呻吟。  
“钟云！”  
在曺圭贤有些严厉的轻斥声音下，金钟云撅着嘴把手拿开，“主人帮帮钟云吧。”  
“还有其他地方难受吗？”  
“后面，后面也难受。”  
金钟云翻了个身趴着，用小手轻轻掰开了两瓣蜜桃，“好痒呜呜……”  
“还记得我怎么教你的吗？”  
“求求主人艹我，快艹我，钟云想要主人的大jb。”

曺圭贤按了暂停，看着床上羞愤到发抖的金钟云，慢条斯理地开口，“医生说，暂时失忆期间的记忆在恢复后，是还会记得的。”  
“所以后面发生了什么事，钟云还记得吧？”  
“你卑鄙无耻……”  
曺圭贤笑着换了个视频播放，这次，金钟云睁大眼睛再发不出声音，他眼里满是痛苦和绝望。  
视频里被关起来的，正是他日夜思念的那个人。  
“你听话，我就让你见他。”

“舔舔它。”  
金钟云张嘴的时候总是会先吐一下舌头，连他自己都没有发现这个动作有多诱人，曺圭贤眼神一暗，喉结滑动，掩饰性地把手指插到了金钟云的发间。  
“后面也别偷懒。”  
于是金钟云便保持着这个费劲的跪趴姿势，一边帮曺圭贤口，一边给自己做着扩张。  
他的动作生涩，像是在吃棒棒糖一样毫无章法，带来的快感也犹如隔靴搔痒，曺圭贤用了十二分的耐力才没把他的头直接按下去来个深喉。  
他到底还是舍不得。  
舍不得这么残暴地对他的小兔子。  
曺圭贤在心里叹口气，抓着金钟云的头发让他抬起头来，“后面该怎么做，不用我教你吧。”  
金钟云愤愤地瞪了他一眼，爬到另一头，朝曺圭贤掰开了自己的臀瓣，声音是忍耐极了的不甘，“曺……主人艹我……”  
“我们钟云是越来越没有礼貌了，这是拜托主人的态度吗？”  
啪。  
金钟云感觉到臀部的疼痛整个人一抖，紧紧咬着唇才没有骂出粗口，他用力抓紧了身下的床单直到指节泛白，哑着声音羞愤道，“求求主人艹钟云。”  
“还有呢？”  
曺圭贤抚摸过自己刚打的地方，又是一巴掌拍下去。  
金钟云又是一抖，“钟云想要主人的jb……啊！”

即使做了扩张也有了跳蛋的前戏，进入的过程也称不上顺利，清醒状态下的金钟云本能地抵抗着曺圭贤的进入，再加上小曺圭贤本身就大小惊人，导致两个人都非常辛苦。  
性器被肠肉紧箍着，曺圭贤拧着眉，俯身去抚慰金钟云的前端，等金钟云不再那么紧绷后，他缓慢地开始移动，好在他对这具身体已经熟悉到了如指掌，轻而易举就找到了金钟云的敏感点。  
“哈啊……”  
曺圭贤不急着冲刺，一边轻扯揉捻金钟云胸前的两点嫣红，一边对着那个位置反复碾磨挤压，直到金钟云颤着身子一点一点变粉红，然后他猛地开始了大刀阔斧地攻城掠地，金钟云一下子便叫的语不成句。  
那好听极了的低沉烟嗓吐出的呻吟仿佛便是天籁。  
淫靡的水声和暧昧的冲撞声在房间里回荡，察觉到金钟云快要到了的时候，曺圭贤避开了他的敏感点，而是朝着深处用力冲撞，肠肉随着他的动作一次次被带出，翻滚出绯色的花，等他也快到了，才重新开始取悦金钟云的敏感点，快感便海浪一样一波一波把金钟云掀翻，金钟云仰起头发不出声音，两个人同时到达了极乐。  
曺圭贤把自己的东西通通射到了金钟云里面，金钟云因为热度和冲击而颤抖时，曺圭贤便紧紧抱着他，甚至在结束后也没有松开手，最后两个人一起倒在了床上，金钟云感受着身后的重量居然有了几分被珍惜的错觉。  
呵，高高在上的小少爷，对家养的狗，又会有什么感情？  
金钟云觉得眼睛酸涩的厉害，时间真的很可怕，眨眼之间，曾经跟在他后面喊着钟云哥哥的小白软团子，怎么一下子变成了这样吃人不吐骨头的狼。

他甚至还记得十七岁第一次执行任务，回来在房间里还是无法接受自己杀了人的事实，那个白团子是怎么闯到他房间，一脸不满地把他抱在怀里的小兔子扯出来扔到一边，然后自己坐到了怀里补上了那个空缺。  
那个穿着衬衣马甲眼睛大大的小少爷，一下子抽高长大，戴上细框眼镜换上高定的西装，转眼可决定他的生和死。  
他察觉着过了不应期的曺圭贤又撑起身子，手掌从他的脖颈滑到脊椎，然后他被猛地翻过来，开始新一轮的征伐。

他不想哭得，尤其是在这种情况下，又丢脸又羞愤，可金钟云控制不住眼泪，他倔强地拧着头用手背匆忙擦了下眼泪，曺圭贤却突然停了下来。  
然后抓着他的手，亲在了手背上，长长叹了一口气。  
“本来不该这么快原谅你的，钟云哥。”  
“你说要保护我的，怎么能没有我的同意就和别人一起逃跑呢。”  
“可是你丢下我也就算了，过得好我也就不把你抓回来了，眼光那么差偏偏看上了一个人渣，还把自己折磨成这样。”  
“你知道我看到你的时候有多害怕吗，那个子弹再偏一点我就再也见不到你了。”  
“钟云哥，那个人在利用你啊……”  
“哥，不要哭了好不好……”


End file.
